Celos
by SAINT LOVE MOON
Summary: ¿Podra Hagen controlar sus celos cuando ve a Fler con Hyoga? ¿Que pasaria si no? ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente la princesa de Asgard?
1. Un anuncio perturbador

_notas de la autora:­ Hola a mis destinguidos lectores n.n les traigo esta historia que la verdad tarde una eternidad pensando algo para esto, pero tiene una dedicacion muy especial y es para **la gran Hana** . Espero que le guste, tiene Lemmon pero por favor tengan piedad de mi, nunca havia escrito nada de Lemmon y la verdad casi no los leo pero me empeñe mucho para que esto quede bien n.n bueno otra cosa: los personajes son del mejor mangaka de todos Masami Kurumada. Espero sus comentarios para ver que les parece. _

_sin mas preambulos la historia_

~*_**Celos***_ ~

_**Capitulo 1: Un anuncio perturbador**_

Era un día terriblemente, frio como siempre, en Asgard y una chica de rubios cabellos ha salido del palacio Valhala, y no era cualquier chica, era la mismísima princesa del lugar, Fler.

Ella se sentía feliz, sus queridos amigos, los dioses guerreros habían regresado a la vida gracias a el poder del dios Odín. Inclusive era más feliz pensando que aquel que amaba había vuelto para estar con ella…

--Señorita Fler…-- la voz de un chico la saco de sus pensamientos, Hagen estaba parado a espaldas de ella, su voz siempre era formal, si de ella se trataba, aunque a el le fascinaría el poder llamar a esa mujer _Su _princesa, - Señorita Fler, ¿Dónde ha estado? Nos tenia muy preocupado

--Lo siento Hagen-- respondió la muchacha mirando al apuesto hombre que tenia enfrente, habían sido amigos desde siempre pero no sabia desde cuando o el porque sentía que todo había cambiado entre ellos-- solo quise salir un momento, es todo, enseguida voy.

Mérak la miro de forma tierna, ¿Es que acaso siempre se ve así? ¿Tan hermosa? Desde que la conocía ella era una persona dulce, nunca supo cuando esas miradas de amistad y agrado se tornaron en algo mas pero aunque de cierto modo el ya había demostrado lo que realmente sentía, nunca le confeso ni le declaro absolutamente nada y por tanto la situación entre ellos había quedado igual.

Se acerco a ella envolviéndola en un abrigo--No es saludable que este aquí en el frio-- su mirada se poso en el rostro angelical de la princesa, se puso de lo mas tenso cuando esta la volteo a ver-- Vamos a dentro.-- el dios guerrero se levanto de la nieve que cubría todo en Asgard y tendió su mano para ayudar a la rubia, esta la tomo algo nerviosa por el contacto ¡¿desde cuando?! Eran solo amigos nada mas, pero el si quiera estar cerca del joven que una vez juro protegerla la alteraba de una forma impresionante.

--La señorita Hilda quiere dar un anuncio,—comento por distracción y era muy cierto pero el no necesitaba ningún pretexto para irle a buscar, para ver que estaba bien—no quiso hacerlo sin usted presente.

--¿Desde cuando Hilda me espera para los anuncios?—pregunto de lo más extrañada, su hermana normalmente le daba los detalles luego de la reunión con los dioses guerreros era raro que la joven gobernante le dijera algo al mismo tiempo que a los siete protectores aunque pensándolo bien era la primera vez.

--No lo se señorita—respondió este tratando de responder a una duda de la cual no poseía respuesta—pero dijo que seria una sorpresa que le haría feliz.

Dirigió una sonrisa a Hagen y caminaron juntos asta Valhala, donde en una amplia silla ya hacia Hilda de Polarís , sentada con esa mirada tierna característica, a su derecha su único amor: Sigfrid ya era indudable que su guardián era algo mas que eso(N.A: Tal vez haga un fic de eso)

--Fler, que bueno que llegaste—saludo la gobernante con los otros cinco dioses guerreros a sus otros lados—ahora si podre dar la noticia.

--Díganos señorita Hilda—pidió Tholl, el enorme guerrero

--Bueno, verán—empezó la representante de Odín-- Athena va enviar a un embajador a Asgard para ver que todo haya quedado como antes y decidió enviarnos a uno de los caballeros conocidos por todos, Hyoga de cisne. Quiero que por favor lo mantengan cómodo en su estancia y Fler ve que nada le falte. Llega mañana.

La peliblanca hiso un ademan para que los presentes, menos Sigfrid, se marcharan.

O-o-O

--Hagen ¿no te parece maravilloso?—dijo con mucha inocencia y alegría—vendrá Hyoga por unos días. Será de lo mejor.

--Si será de lo mejor—repitió el moreno, la sangre se le calentaba pensando que ese "pato" vendría, su tono no había sido sincero, condenaba a el caballero porque una vez le arrebato lo que mas quería…Fler. Deseo desde lo mas profundo que no fueran muchas las fechas y que el tuviera demasiado que hacer como para estar con la rubia ¡detestaba pensar que la chica podría pasar largos ratos a solas con ese desgraciado de Hyoga!

--Pero no pongas esa cara Hagen—pidió la muchacha de ojos verde-azul, ella pues no tenia la menor idea de la ira que su mejor amigo podía desarrollar si se trataba del aprendiz de Camus de Acuario.—después de todo Hilda me pidió que me encargara de el.

¡Oh! Ese fue un golpe bajo pues ella no iba a decepcionar a su hermana, ni tampoco a abandonar a el rubio, si tenia que soportar el pasar cinco minutos sin la hermana de Hilda mientras el santo estuviera ahí ¡Lo mataría! Sin duda estaría con el. Haría de todo por que el detestable y famoso Hyoga no repitiera su atroz acto de arrebato.

--_No dejare que eso vuelva ocurrir, señorita, nadie la alejara de mí_…


	2. Miradas que delatan

_notas de la autora: hola quiero agradecer a los que estan leyendo mi historia aunque me encantaria que dejaran algun comentario n.n bueno otros agradecimientos a la gran hana de verdad que me inspiras a continuar con los fics y a angel de acuario y claro que pongo a camus pero en el proximo capi sin duda _

_**Capitulo 2: Miradas que delatan **_

_¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Señorita Fler? ¿Qué hace con Hyoga? ¡No, espere! ¡Señorita!_

Hagen despertó de golpe había soñado que el amor de su vida ya hacia en brazos de otro hombre

¡Demonios! Había recordado que ese era el día en que el susodicho llegaría y ahora no podría quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia

--¿Esto podría ser peor?—se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, salió de su habitación, aun estaba obscuro, en el pasillo pudo definir una silueta era la de… ¿Fenril?

--¿Qué crees que estas…?—

--Sshh—interrumpió el chico lobo—Nadie debe enterarse que voy a salir ¿entendido?—esto ultimo fue pronunciado con algo de énfasis y un tono que decía "o te mato"

Fenril se fue entonces con la manada de lobos y Beta prefirió dar un paseo antes de su estresante día

O-o-O

Fler descansaba en su habitación, no podía dormir por la emoción estaría con sus dos mejores amigos: Hagen y Hyoga aunque claro, no debía salir aun de la habitación después de todo podría oír una de las "discusiones" entre Sigfrid e Hilda ¡La chica no sabia la verdad de esas discusiones! Solo oía a su hermana gritar, pero bueno, en otras ocasiones le hubiera preocupado pero la sacerdotisa de Odín salía ten feliz que no podía ser nada malo (que inocente XD).

Se levanto de la cama para vestirse al menos, llevaba un camisón de dormir blanco, muy abrigador y una vez vestida se dedico a leer algunos cuentos que desde su infancia habían estado con ella, uno de sus mejores recuerdos era uno donde Hilda, Sigfrid y Hagen estaban leyéndolos juntos ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos tiempos? Eran tan pequeños y tan felices solo siendo amigos, nunca pensó que su hermana y el guerrero mas poderoso de Asgard terminarían juntos aunque tampoco pensó que moriría para renacer.

--Sin duda hoy será un gran día—embozó una gran sonrisa—Hyoga vendrá y Hagen prometió que nos acompañaría a dar un paseo al bosque.

La chica por fin se animo a salir de su recamara, a esas horas dudaba mucho que Alpha siguiera discutiendo con la sacerdotisa, salió al pasillo y descendió por unas largas escaleras hasta una chimenea, se sentó en la alfombra y contemplo el fuego con singular interés

--Buenos días señorita—de nuevo esa voz interrumpía sus pensamientos, era extraño, nadie mas podía hacer eso--¿Qué hace levantada tan temprano?—preguntó con un tono curioso y formal

--Buenos días Hagen. —Respondió cordial-- Es que no podía dormir, estoy emocionada—siguió con entusiasmo

Merak Sabía que era por la visita del "pato" pero de nuevo no demostró la furia que le provocaba oír si quiera referencia sobre el caballero—Me alegra que le cause emoción—disimuló arrodillándose sobre una de sus rodillas.

--Gracias Hagen—dijo acercándose a el—de no ser por ti, no podría ir a el bosque a dar un paseo—siguió reconociendo eso creyó buena idea darle un detalle cariñoso a su mejor amigo.

--No ha sido nada señorita yo estoy para…--no termino la frase ya que un leve beso fue a su mejilla, los ojos se abrieron como platos ante el acelerado latido de su corazón, sintió un gran alivio cuando se percato que no se había ruborizado, su mano fue a el lugar premiado para ver si era verdad.

--En verdad, muchas gracias—la rubia se puso de pie y se fue, se había sentido rara al darle aquel beso a Merak, como si un calor interno creciera en su interior, vaya que había sido toda una tierna travesura. Miró la hora en el reloj ¡Las diez de la mañana! ¡Por Odín! Se le hacia tarde ¡Y ella que pensó que con el insomnio seria la primera en llegar! Corrió hasta la sala del trono donde ya hacia la sonriente sacerdotisa y siete de los ocho dioses guerreros (N/A: En realidad son 7 pero recuerden a Bud) —Perdonen la tardanza—menciono viendo la reunión

--Me alegra que hayas llegado—saludo la peliblanca—Estábamos viendo si colocamos a nuestro amigo en el ala este u oeste

--Si hermana, pero ¿A qué hora llega?

--Dentro de una hora Fler, pasa siéntate—invito Hilda con un gesto de la mano--¿No sabes donde esta Hagen?

--Si, lo deje en la estancia frente a la chimenea, debe venir pronto

O-o-O

El tiempo fue pasando mientras los jóvenes nórdicos esperaban a su invitado curiosamente el caballero llego puntual como dijo: once de la mañana.

--Hyoga nos alegra mucho volver a verte—lo saludo cortes la gobernante

--Un placer estar de nuevo en Asgard—contesto el cisne

--Fler será quien se hará cargo de ti,—informó —lo que necesites pídeselo

Luego de un cordial saludo de todos los dioses guerreros el caballerito fue a Valhala donde se entrevisto con Hilda y Sigfrid. Después de una hora por fin termino y se dirigió con la princesa del lugar que estaba en la chimenea con Hagen.

--¿Qué tal como están?—preguntó amistoso el chico de el otro muchacho no obtuvo mas que una fría mirada de la cual parecía que solo el la percato

--Hyoga ¿Cómo te fue?—volvió a saludar la rubia

--Pues todo indica que no hay problemas en Asgard—el rubio ignoro el gesto del dios guerrero—podre irme en pasado mañana

Eso alegro muchísimo a Merak, así prácticamente no tendría tiempo de arrebatarle a su chica

--Que mal—siguió la muchacha—pensé que te quedarías mas tiempo

--Mañana tendré el día así que ¿Por que no mejor lo disfrutamos?—muy bien eso sin duda ya no le gustaba al de piel bronceada tendría que ir pegado a Fler para que nada pasara entre ella y el discípulo de Camus

--Bueno, esta bien—se alegro la mujer—Entonces vamos—menciono tomando a Hagen y a Hyoga de la mano

--¿A donde?—pregunto el segundo

--Hagen me prometió que daríamos un paseo por el bosque—volteo a ver a el mencionado mientras avanzaban--¿No es así Hagen?

--Es verdad señorita, vamos—contesto este y los tres jóvenes fueron directo al bosque.

Durante todo el recorrido el caballero de bronce no pudo evitar notar la luminosa mirada que el otro muchacho siempre daba a la princesa, desde que lo conocía parecía que lo había odiado y por fin entendía el porque… ¡Que ciego era!


End file.
